


Meeting In the Nebula

by Merfilly



Category: Ship Series - Anne McCaffrey, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skyfire stops to hear a song</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting In the Nebula

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dogstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogstar/gifts).



Skyfire pulled off his own inertia, bleeding it back into his body with the use of Starscream's clever energy converters.

"Why are we stopping, Sky?"

"There is another ship out here, but not of our kind. It… no, she is singing." He piped the beautiful song into the hold where his partner rested.

"Earth dialect," Starscream said after a long moment. "Many vorns since we left that planet behind."

"As long as the war has been over," Skyfire agreed. "She says her name is Helva, and she is lonely."

Starscream sighed, knowing the tone. "Then we shall visit with her."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Gift Snippets: McCaffrey and Transformers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5690902) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly)
  * [Trailbazers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5125472) by [GinnyStar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnyStar/pseuds/GinnyStar)
  * [School Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7695358) by [GinnyStar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnyStar/pseuds/GinnyStar)




End file.
